Using Each other
by Superboringfanfan
Summary: Guren and Mika often found themselves seeking each other's company, using it to rid their built up emotions, however neither one would admit how much they actually enjoyed it. Gure/Mika pwp


**A/N: Gure/Mika, rough sex, pwp. This is dirty, even for me.**

* * *

This had become a regular occurrence for them; if any amount of time became free they would spend it with skin on skin. The sex was filthy, no emotional connections; it was just them using each other to take out their frustration. However it would change slightly after missions, the chance of one of them dying would change the intimacy slightly, during those times it would be more kisses and tasting rather than biting and claiming. Neither of them knew why or how these visits started, just one day loneliness climbed into both of their hearts and brought them to each other.

It was one of those nights again, they had lost around 50 men in total, however neither of the casualties came from their squads, but the heaviness it set was still there. Mika could feel the man's lips suck and kiss along his neck and he shamelessly moaned into the heavy air, the lips travelled further up and teeth nibbled along the blond's jaw line before they stopped on Mika's own mouth, he whimpered when Guren only left small teasing pecks, the blond pushed back harder, the aching need inside him growing. The dark-haired man chuckled at the younger's need and the way he greedily kissed back, he cupped the vampire's face in his hands, breaking off the kiss he stared at the boy, his crystal blue eyes were already clouding over and he was panting slightly, a blush forming on his cheeks, he was beautiful, Guren would give him that. The man kissed him again, this time forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth, the recipient letting out a pleased moan, the elder smiling into the kiss at the reactions he pulled from the blond.

Mika bucked his hips lightly, feeling the man's hands wander across his clothed chest, he shivered in lust when he felt his uniform buttons start to come undone, he buried his hands into Guren's dark locks and pressed harder into the kiss, he moaned again once those hands finally started to touch his bare skin, sparks of heat began to travel up his spine. Guren broke off the kiss again to suckle down the shorter boy's neck; he could hear the blond's pants and gasps, the sweet noises causing arousal to pool in his stomach. He tugged the boy's hands from his hair so he could finally rid the blond from his uniform shirt, once the cloth hit the ground he started to walk backwards, still sucking at Mika's pulse, once his calves hit the bed he sat and pulled the blond in to straddle his waist, never halting his assault on the vampire's smooth skin.

Mika instinctively wrapped his arms around the man's neck, tilting his head to give an easier access to his throat; he could feel the dark-haired man nip and pull at the skin, only to lick and soothe the sting away, the bittersweet action causing the blond to go weak. Mika ripped the man's head from his neck to crash their lips again, the kiss needy and forceful, the blond whimpered when he felt Guren's hands slide down the naked skin of his back to rest just under his thighs, massaging the muscle there. Mika bucked his hips again, trying to get any form of friction against his growing arousal; in return the taller man only teasingly nibbled the vampire's lips, making impatient keening sounds drip from Mika's throat.

A sudden hand in his hair made Mika yelp, and then he was being forced to the floor, he slipped from the man's lap and landed on his knees in-between Guren's legs, the sudden collision making him hiss slightly in pain, but that was soon forgotten when he realised what was coming next. The hand in his hair pulled his face forward slightly and Mika happily obliged, he panted heavily as his shaky hands undid the taller male's button and zipper, mouth starting to water at the thought of having the large length in his mouth again.

As soon as he had access to the manhood he immediately got to work, already having half the length in his mouth he started to suck and stroke what he couldn't fit just yet, he knew Guren didn't like teasing and quite frankly, he didn't either. Fitting more into his mouth every time he bobbed downwards, he was careful not to catch the hot flesh with his fangs; luckily he had done this enough to know the perfect position with little to no risk. He moaned around the member, loving the way it felt against his tongue, Mika felt the hand in his hair tighten, that was always a good sign. The blond finally managing to reach the hilt, he removed his hands and placed them on the floor, knowing how much it drove Guren crazy when he only pleasured him with his mouth and throat.

He deliberately let drool slip from his mouth, making the act messier than it needed to be, the blond's nails started to dig into the hardwood floor, the taste of Guren on his tongue making him moan. The dark-haired man gripped both hands into thick blond hair and started to guide the vampire, Mika surrendered and stopped moving completely, the only thing he continued was the way he lapped at the length with his tongue, he felt Guren start to buck up into his mouth, the hands in his hair starting to push him down harder.

Guren stood, his cock still in the boy's mouth, the position made the blond's head tilt upwards, opening his throat up wider and also causing the boy to stare at him. Guren licked his lips as he thrust into the tight heat, feeling the way Mika's throat squeezed around him when he was forced to swallow, he groaned deeply, the look on the blond's face showed pure bliss, Guren loved the way the blond liked it rough and would unravel beneath his fingers, he thought that it was probably possible to make Mika cum just by fucking his throat like this, especially with the way it made the boy moan even though he wasn't being touched, he licked his lips again, he would have to test that theory one day.

Mika could feel the way his body burned and how his visions faded into white every now and then, the feeling of Guren's length forcing its way down his throat in an erratic pace made his own arousal pulse, he almost choked every time his body made him swallow, a mix of saliva and pre-come dribbling down his throat, and the way his breathing was extremely laboured made the burning in his lungs form with the tight knot of pleasure in his stomach, making him in a permanent lustful pain. The blond gasped and greedily sucked in air when the man pulled out of his mouth, the drool that had collected in his mouth spilling over his lips and several strings still connected him to the dripping member.

He sat panting in a dizzy pleasure-driven state, until he was once-again pulled up forcefully by a hand in his hair, when he stood he clung to Guren's clothes, his legs shaking and threatening to cave in on themselves any second now, the taller man licked the drool off the boy's chin and then slid his tongue back into the blond's mouth, enjoying the subtle taste of his own pre-come. He next pushed Mika down onto the bed, hoisting him upwards until his blond hair parted under the pillow. Climbing above him he leant down and kissed at the boy's chest, biting at the skin to mark the flesh, his hands travelled to the blond's hips and he hooked his fingers into the waist band of the uniform trousers, pulling down he swiftly rid the boy into nudity, thankful they discarded their footwear earlier.

Mika felt relieved to finally be naked, the slightly cool air leaving goosebumps as it hit his heated skin, he watched Guren as he straightened out and shook off his own shirt, the man was well muscled and there were several scars painted down his skin, a particular one Mika knew well, it was a thin line of about 3 inches, just a lucky few centimetres to left of his heart, Mika knew the man had an identical one on his back as well. The blond's arms wrapped around Guren's neck went he leaned back down; they kissed softly as the dark-haired man's hands caressed the underside of the blond's thighs, Mika moaned lightly, the gentle moments in their activities were rare and the vampire believed they should always be savoured.

The blond whimpered when Guren wrapped his hand around his arousal, he opened his mouth, beckoning the older man's tongue into his own. His moans heightened in pitch when the man's hand sped up, due to Mika being teased earlier he felt himself nearing the edge already, his body arching as pleasure ripped through him, he sobbed as he felt his orgasm rushing towards him but before he could release the friction disappeared, frustrated mewls mixed into the kiss. Guren pulled back, grabbed the lube from his trouser pocket and then hoisted Mika higher on the bed, after positioning himself back between the blond's thighs he hoisted the left leg onto his shoulder, the vampire bent his other leg and spread it wider, the action well practiced.

Mika flung his head back when he felt cold and sticky fingers prod at his entrance, letting out a strangled moan when two entered at once. The stretch burned, making pained tears prick at his eyes, he released a shaky breath once the two digits reached their hilt, he could feel Guren nip and kiss and the skin just above his knee, the action distracting him while his body got used to the intrusion. After the burning had subsided he nodded to signal Guren to move his hand, his teased and edged nerves tingling in delight at the movement. Not long after did Guren have the blond panting and moaning while his hands gripped the sheets, the dark-haired man enjoyed watching the boy crumble, he was one of the strongest soldiers in the Moon Demon Company due to his un-human nature, and seeing that strong body tremble in pleasure under his manipulation was one of the best sights, Guren bit harshly into the flesh of the boy's thigh, watching the way the blond winced before moaning aloud as the man deliberately pressed into his prostate.

Guren left the preparation premature, he was craving the feeling of burying himself deep into the boy's heat, even though it would hurt the blond slightly, Guren knew he could take it. He grabbed Mika's other leg and hooked it over his other shoulder, the blond slid down automatically, so he was at a better angle for penetration. The boy's breathing was erratic and his hands still held the sheets in a death grip, but he was desperate, he couldn't wait for the scorching heat of pleasure to corrupt his mind and turn him into a doll, something that could be easily manipulated under Guren's hands, till the man would fuck him with no mercy until he forgot all words, all he wanted to be filled and finally satisfied.

Mika's eyes widened and a choked cry got caught in his throat when Guren began to enter him, the stretch burned his insides, his body trying it's best to accommodate to the sudden girth. He released a shaky and slightly pained whimper, the man was taking too long, the pain becoming more eminent, he opened his mouth in a silent scream of pained-pleasure when Guren was completely inside of him, his lower pelvis stung and burned, only then did Mika realise he must have gone in dry, the left over lube inside of him wasn't enough for a smooth penetration, it left his lower back throbbing. Guren groaned at the constricting heat, the way the boy's walls throbbed and twitched made it painfully tight, however the squeeze only made him want to wreck the boy even more.

Mika felt himself beginning to empty, he started to panic slightly. He wasn't ready yet! His body hadn't been able to settle! He threw his head back, his mouth wide open with another silent scream when Guren roughly entered him again, tears freely fell from his eyes, the sting burned, but why did it feel so good?

Guren continued to thrust into the shocked boy, slowly but surely moans started to make their way into the air, the thrusts started to become slicker and easier, the pain subsiding, beginning to replace itself with overwhelming pleasure. Mika looked distantly into empty space, he was already too far gone, he didn't even try to stop the moans from freely spilling from his lips, the teasing from earlier on had made him super sensitive and the pleasure was already too much, the immense heat filling his muscles, he was losing his train of thought.

The dark-haired man enjoyed the broken look on the blond's face, Mika's body was limp but at the same time rigid and arched with the force of his thrusts, Guren revelled in the fact that he didn't even need to find the boy's prostate to cause him great pleasure, the heat and friction enough for the blond. The dark-haired man groaned, his pelvis starting to grow to a state of comfortable numbness. He roughened his thrusts suddenly, the harder force snapped Mika out of his daze and he began to writhe against the sheets, the loud banging of the wooden headboard against the solid wall was competing with the scream-like moans coming from the blond, he felt sorry for the random soldiers that could hear the ruckus.

Guren's breathing became heavy and laboured, his grip on the boy's legs beginning to slip as his body's stamina began to run low, he still hadn't managed to get the blond into the state between pain and ecstasy from overwhelming pleasure, he wanted the boy to cry and drool underneath him, his body and mind caught between running away and craving more of the addictive heat leaving him a writhing, mewling mess.

In a flash of speed Mika was flipped, his hips hoisted as a hand placed itself between his shoulder blades, keeping his body at an uncomfortable bent position. Guren entered the boy again, continuing his brutal pace from earlier, the new angle made him reach even deeper inside the blond. Mika was going crazy, the position they were in made the man finally start to hit his prostate, the intensity of it made his body feel like it was melting, the way he lurched forward with every thrust was making his chest rub against the bed sheets, the friction causing a slightly painful burning to mark there. The hand between his shoulder blades pushed his rib cage against the bed in a way that made him feel like he was suffocating slightly, the struggle to breathe making everything feel even more intense.

The blond's arms were trapped beneath him, his hands clutching at the silky sheets, his head was lifted and he was staring wide-eyed in front of him, tears streamed down his cheeks, mixing with the saliva escaping his continuously opened mouth, a gargle of moans and gasps spilling from his throat. Magma was beginning to form in his pelvis; his dick was dripping onto the bed below, the hard and fast pace of Guren's thrusts bringing the boy closer and closer to completion. Mika felt the dark-haired man's hips start to falter in their rhythm, and then the broad chest of the person above him lean on his back. Guren bit into the side of the blond's neck, feeling the vibrations of the boy's moans through his teeth, he began to groan deeply into the flesh, his hands gripped the lithe hips beneath him in a bruising hold, and he picked up the roughness of his thrusts when his orgasm began to show itself.

Mika felt Guren still, the man's length buried deep inside him, and warmness began to fill his lower stomach, Mika mewled at the feeling of being filled with the heated liquid, the sensation bringing his fatigued body to a shallow but intense climax. He hiccupped and sobbed as his body shook with the pleasure, he felt sore and sensitive and thoroughly used, and he loved every moment of it.

Guren allowed the blond to stay collapsed and spent on his bed, deciding he would sleep in his office tonight, it avoids risk of them being seen even though he knew Mika would be gone by sunrise. He redressed himself and then sat beside the half-asleep Mika, running a hand through the boy's damp but soft locks. After a while he got back up and left for his office, wishing the boy farewell with a smirk before heading out the door. One thing was for certain: they would find themselves together again very soon.


End file.
